One Last Time
by Black Shard
Summary: (prequel to Chosen by Destiny) Tonight is the night Garmadon's lover was leaving but the couple have one last chance to act upon their love and now, they were ready...


**One Last Time**

 **Happy New Year! To ring in 2016, I finally gave branched out & wrote my very first lemon! I'm ashamed to admit it but I read some lemon fics for 'practice' & let's just say… my brain is now broken & it's gonna be apparent in this one-shot of Garmadon & Haruka's last night together. Again, this is more of a 'practice' then an actual fic so… to anyone mature enough to read this… you might wanna lower your expectations.**

 **As always, the disclaimer: Lego owns Ninjago, not me. So… uh… enjoy…?**

* * *

The monastery of Ninjago stood silently atop the mountains, facing the twilight. Inside its thick walls, a certain young man too gazed at the sky, contemplating his life. Garmadon always knew what to think all the time. He always had dark thoughts such as plans to take over Ninjago and recreate it in his own image and even becoming a god…

Or to ensure his own future with the only woman who ever loved him enough to stay with him.

At least until tomorrow.

Haruka wanted to leave the monastery to accompany his ex-girlfriend Misako on some quest to learn more about some prophecy that nerd found in one of those scrolls of hers.

If it's going to happen anyway, why bother?

Garmadon never liked the thought of anyone being able to predict the future, not even his own father. No one knows how their life will turn out to be. He never thought that that little snake wouldn't cause his fall from grace. Not even Wu and their foolish father saw it coming.

But now… he didn't know what to think.

Because this might be the last time he'll see Haruka, he wasn't sure if he should be saddened by his lover leaving or take advantage of her absence to make his plans come to fruition. He hated to admit it but he harbored genuinely romantic feelings in his blackened heart for her. Despite his nefarious reputation, Haruka still chose to be with him

Garmadon's thoughts were interrupted by someone opening his door but he already knew who that person was.

"Haruka…" He turned to see his lover standing against the double doors, appearing calm.

Haruka still looked as beautiful as ever with her wavy golden locks and eyes like pure emeralds. From what he saw in their more 'intimate' dates, her clothes hid a slender yet curvaceous body and her skin had not a single blemish save for the occasional hickey whenever they made out. If there's one thing he'll miss about her, it would be those passionate make-out sessions.

"So you've finally come to say goodbye…" He said coolly while she approached him.

"Once I leave… we might never see each other again…" She sighed, "But before we part ways… I still want to make our last moments… unforgettable…"

"Haruka… do you truly love me or do you see me as a poor pathetic creature…?"

"I _do_ love you…" Haruka cupped his pale face with one hand, "I know you're a wise gentle man deep down and that's all I see you as. Nobody's perfect, not even us, but I still love you."

The thoughtful woman stroked her lover's cheek while showering him with kisses. She honestly didn't want to leave him and in the end, they knew this was the time to make the most of their feelings for each other.

"Haruka, before you go… I want you to know that you… you're important to me…" The red-eyed young man ran his fingers through her soft golden tresses. He didn't want to say it out loud but he was truly going to miss having her and even Misako at the monastery.

"Just being with you, right here, right now… I don't want it to end… but the rivers of time keep flowing, no matter what…"

Haruka's lips were suddenly sealed by Garmadon's. She was initially surprised but she was soon kissing back with just as much passion and dug her fingers into his chocolate brown hair while his hands explored her body under her clothes. He lifted the hem of her shirt until her covered breasts were exposed, alerting her of what they were doing.

"G-Garmadon…! W-w-what are you…?" Haruka tried to comprehend her lover's actions before her ecstasy can cloud her judgement.

"I'm not letting you go… Not tonight…" He answered in between kisses.

"B-but I…" Haruka gasped but Garmadon cut her off with another kiss.

Even the emerald-eyed maiden got caught in the heat of the moment and allowed her lover to push her back onto his bed and undress her until she wore nothing but her bra and panties. She returned the favor by stripping Garmadon's gi and undershirt to expose his toned muscles. She ran her hands along his torso, feeling his pecs and abs while his hands stroked through her fair locks, both of them filling the room with their moans.

This was going to be their last night together and even if they weren't married, they loved each other very much and wanted to act upon their love. Haruka tilted her head back, exposing her elegant neck and Garmadon immediately kissed and bit the fair flesh, inciting small moans and mewls that only provoked him further.

Garmadon observed the hickeys all over Haruka's neck and shoulders, certain that they'll stay there for some time before moving on. He swiftly unhooked her bra and Haruka shivered upon feeling the cool air on her now bare breasts but that was only the beginning. The red-eyed man squeezed and massaged her breasts, enticing cute little moans until he played around with her pink nipples, causing her to giggle at the ticklish sensation on the sensitive nubs. Haruka gasped when Garmadon brought his mouth down onto her bosom and sucked her nipple. She let out a long moan and arched her back while clutching his head. The pensive women practically yelped when Garmadon decided to be rough and bit her nipple before doing the same with the other.

"O-oh… oh god…!" Haruka gasped while Garmadon continued to pleasure her in a way he never done before.

Garmadon trailed down Haruka's slender stomach until reaching her womanhood. This was the last time he'll have the opportunity to truly claim her and he won't let that get away. He gently stroked those moist and delicate pink lips. She shivered with pleasure but didn't expect what he did next.

Haruka cried out again when her lover got to 'taste' her. His tongue was as far in as he can go, savoring her taste. She was completely soaked and her taste was distinct. It was _her_. Once the brunette finally had enough he kissed her again. Haruka could taste herself and the intensity of their passion was almost too much. The pressure… she can't even think properly… All she knew was that she didn't want this feeling to end… at least not right now.

On the other hand, Garmadon was getting tired of foreplay. He wanted Haruka _now_.

He threw off his boxers and Haruka's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his hard manhood. He was far from small but it wasn't too large that she'll be ripped in two. Haruka grew nervous but she trusted him enough to let him claim her. Having little patience for 'protection', Garmadon spat onto his hands and rubbed them down the shaft and immediately plunged into her.

"Ah! Aaahhhhhh!"

It was painful, which Haruka expected but the pain took a back seat to the pleasure consuming her mind and body.

"Fuck…" Garmadon winced at the tightness but it was natural since this was their first time and the fact that she was a virgin made it all the sweeter. He slowly pulled back and then thrust into her with full force.

Haruka kept squirming, her mind swimming in immense pleasure. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the euphoria of her and Garmadon's consummation. She thrusted back and their moans were accompanied by the sound of bare skin slapping against one another.

"H-Haruka… I'm… I'm gonna…!" Garmadon grunted, feeling intense pressure inside her.

"Garmadon…!" Haruka clung to him so hard her nails dug into his back.

The couple screamed each other's names the moment they reached their climax. Having filled Haruka with his seed, Garmadon stood still, breathing heavily above her. He took in the sight of his lover looking flushed and vulnerable. He considered going for a second round but it looked like she can't handle another bout.

Garmadon grunted uncomfortably while pulling himself out of his lover. Haruka gasped once he separated and the intense heat was replaced by the cool air. The red-eyed man collapsed next to her but she moved so her head rested on his broad chest before he wrapped his strong arms around her. He knew she fell asleep when her breathing became slow and soft but he was still awake, watching over her sleeping form.

Garmadon was sure Wu and Misako heard them but he didn't give a damn. In fact, he already can't wait to boast to his brother and ex that he fucked their crush and best friend. But now, he just wanted to relish the last moments he can have with her, even if he already claimed her. He felt exhaustion take over and let himself fall into slumber but not whispering to his love…

"…You're mine now…"

* * *

 **Oh wow… I still don't know what to really think of this… But hopefully you can in the reviews but… I don't know about you guys but my most recent reviews just aren't showing up & it's been going on for a few days. So when that issue's cleared up, tell me what you think & have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
